I'd Come For You
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is the 20th in The Songs of EO. El and Liv get in a fight, and he must make things right. Reviews would be great! I'd Come For You is by Nickelback.


_**Disclaimer: As soon as I heard this song, I agreed with my friend Kay that it is totally EO. I LOVE it. The song used is **__I'd Come For You__**, by Nickelback. It's off their new album, which is A-M-A-Z-I-N-G. Totally great. Anyway, anything that is known to be someone else's isn't mine. Reviews are great! This takes place in the seventh season. **_

I'd Come For You

By Julia

_Just one more moment_

_that's all that's needed,_

_like wounded soldiers _

_in need of healing_

_Time to be honest_

_this time I'm pleading_

_Please don't bail on it _

_'cause I didn't meant it_

_I can't believe I said _

_I'd lay our love on the ground_

_But it doesn't matter 'cause_

_I made it up forgive me now_

_Every day I spent away_

_my soul's inside out_

_Gotta be some way that I can_

_make it up to you now somehow_

Elliot felt his heart plummet to the ground. He couldn't believe he'd said that. He saw Olivia's eyes fill with tears, and he knew he was in trouble. More than he ever had been before in their relationship. He watched the tears pool around her chocolate brown orbs and fought for something to say. Nothing was coming.

Olivia, meanwhile, had taken a deep breath. Knowing her, she probably had plenty to say. She always did when he pissed her off. ''Elliot Stabler, you have said some dumbass things before, but this is by far the dumbest. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life. Do you realize that? You are my family. You and the squad.'' She paused a minute, and there was more pooling. ''Maybe this was a mistake.'' Then, she left the squadroom.

Elliot, defeated, sat down in his chair. He loved her that much, too. His stupidity surprised even himself. He began to think about how he could make it up to her. As he did, he thought about their very first date three years ago.

_Three years ago:_

The Chinese place he was taking her to was supposed to be the best in the city. He wondered what to expect. They'd already worked together for five years. He was finally getting to do what he'd wanted to the minute he'd seen her. He'd been married at the time. Now, he was able to date her, be with her.

Olivia looked beautiful, too. She had worn a long, backless blue dress. It made her look very sexy. Elliot was trying not to jump her right there. Her short hair was curled and it was all very very good.

They had been seated, and were checking out the menu. Elliot was nervous, even though he really shouldn't be. He talked to her every day. Easily, and a lot. They were best friends, that's why this shouldn't feel so weird. He loved her. It should be the easiest thing in the world.

Olivia finally spoke. ''So, how are things with the kids? You haven't mentioned them lately.'' She actually met his eyes when she asked him that question.

Elliot said, ''They're good. All doing the school thing and staying out of trouble. I haven't been able to see them much lately. I've been working and Kathy's been busy, too.''

Olivia changed the subject at the mention of his ex's name. ''So, what do you think you'll want to eat? _I'm_ dying for an eggroll.'' She concentrated on the menu again.

Elliot shrugged. ''I don't know. Probably some chicken. And some rice. I'm really in the mood for sesame chicken.'' He dropped his eyes back to his own menu, and they settled into comfortable silence.

_Present:_

Elliot was bolted back to the present by Fin Tutuola tapping his shoulder. Elliot actually jumped. ''What's up, Fin?'' He asked, turning to look at him.

Fin sat on the edge of El's desk and folded his arms. ''Why'd I find Liv crying in her car outside?'' He set his brown eyes in a stare on Elliot. They normally co-existed peacefully, but Fin was very protective of Olivia. He had warned El when they'd begun dating that he would kick his ass if he hurt Livvy.

Elliot sighed. ''I said something that I shouldn't have. I told her that I wanted a new partner because I thought it would be better for our relationship. I ended up regretting it.''

Fin said, ''Yeah, I could tell. You really upset her. You need to tell her that you're sorry. If you don't, I will kick your ass. I love her like a sister.''

Elliot nodded. ''I know. I'm going to. I'm just going to work out the right words. I love her more than I ever loved anyone. I can't lose her. I still can't believe that I said that.''

_By now you know that_

_I'd come for you _

_No one but you_

_I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always _

_come for you_

_I was blindfolded _

_But now I'm seeing_

_My mind was closing_

_Now I'm believing_

_I finally know just what it means _

_to let someone in to see the side_

_of me that no one does or ever will_

_So if you're lost and find yourself _

_all alone I'd search_

_forever just to bring you home _

_here and now, this I vow_

Elliot went home to their apartment, to beg for forgiveness. He found Olivia on the couch with a half-pint of ice cream. He really must have made her angry. She never did that. ''Babe, can I please talk to you?'' He really wanted to make things right, he loved her so much.

Olivia said, ''I know I should have changed the locks.'' She took another bite of ice cream. She had never felt like this before. No man had ever hurt her this bad. That's how she knew that Elliot was her soulmate. She cared that much about what he said and did.

Elliot gave her a half-smile as he sat down on the couch beside her. ''Livvy, please. You know that I didn't mean that. You know that I love you. I want to be with you all day every day. I'd always come for you. Please forgive me. You're my soulmate.'' Olivia's face fell even more at these words, but he wasn't sure why. He wasn't sure that he really wanted to know why, in case it was bad.

Olivia's eyes filled with tears. She got up and put the ice cream on the table. ''I can't believe that you're here, asking me to just forgive you. Just like that.''

Elliot got up, too, hoping that they were going to have a big fight, 'cause the makeup sex was always the best. ''Yes, I can. You know that I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you. I didn't mean that. You _know_ I love you. And you love me. I know you do.''

Olivia ran her hand through her hair. She had let it grow the last three years, and it was beautiful. ''Sometimes love isn't enough, baby. Sometimes it's just over. Sometimes it was a mistake that never should have happened. We should have just stayed friends. Now I've lost my boyfriend and my best friend.''

Elliot could feel his eyes filling with tears. He'd never thought that she'd say that. He must have really hurt her. ''What? No, Livvy. We can fix this. Love is always enough. Especially with us. I love you. I can't live without you. You have to forgive me. We have to fix this.'' He knew he was babbling, but he couldn't help it. He had to keep her. He couldn't live without her.

Olivia really began to cry, pulling a tissue out of the box on the table. ''Please stop. You don't know how much you hurt me. It just made me feel like you never really wanted to be with me. I know it's stupid, but it really really hurt me. I don't know if I can just forgive you.''

Elliot took her hands in his. ''Please, Livvy. I don't know what else to say but I love you. Please tell me that you forgive me. I won't live without you. Marry me. Let's go to City Hall right now and get married. It's you for the rest of my life.''

Olivia looked at him in surprise. ''What? El, are you sure, baby? That's a big step.'' She hoped that he was serious.

_By now you know that_

_I'd come for you_

_No one but you_

_Yes, I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to _

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_No matter what gets in my way_

_As long as there's still _

_life in me no matter what_

_remember I'll always come for you_

Elliot kissed her. ''Of course I'm serious. Let's go. Let's get married. I love you more than anything.'' He knew that this was a little crazy, but he knew that it was the right thing to do.

Olivia completely forgot about why she was mad at him. ''Oh my God, I can't believe that we're going to do this.'' With that, they took off for City Hall. They'd begin their life together.

_Yes, I'd come for you_

_No one but you _

_Yes, I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to _

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_No matter what gets in my way_

_As long as there's still life in me _

_No matter what remember you know_

_I'll always come for you_

_I'd crawl across this world for you_

_Do anything you want me to _

_No matter what remember _

_You know I'd always come for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_**Author's note: I'm so happy with how this turned out! Get **__Dark Horse__**, by Nickelback. It's FUCKING AMAZING. Anyway, shoot a review! Thanks!**_


End file.
